Carbonation systems are available to generate carbonated water for commercial and residential use. The carbonated water generated by such systems can be enjoyed as-is or mixed with various additives to create flavored beverages.
Most carbonation systems are stand-alone products designed to sit on a countertop, occupying valuable kitchen real estate. Such countertop systems typically utilize carbonation cartridges to carbonate a user-provided vessel of water. It is often incumbent upon the user to estimate the correct amount of carbonation for the provided volume of water.
Faucet-integrated carbonation systems are also commercially available. However, these products require both refrigeration systems and electronic controls, which drive up the cost and price points to a range that is out of reach for many consumers.
There is therefore a need for a simple, mechanical carbonation system that can be installed under-counter and coupled to an above-counter faucet in an aesthetically pleasing and elegant manner.